For Them
by lostmoonchild
Summary: For them I defied my father.  For them I'll continue on even when they're gone.


lostmoonchild: I'm incredibly happy today. Not because this is another Teen Titans oneshot but because I can officially get started on ordering the various bits and pieces of my next anime convention's costume. So here's a oneshot that popped up while I was working on "Overcome" so I had to put a chapter on hold just to write down the story. If you're gonna read "Overcome" then I'd recommend starting on "Twins!" first so you guys have some idea what's going on. So here's the oneshot and enough of my rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans so don't sue!

_

* * *

_

For Them

For them I defied my father for as long as I could. When I could fight no more, I gave them some of my powers to help them survive. They fought back despite knowing that they weren't in the same league as him and they had so very nearly been killed. Knowing that Trigon had hurt them and being afraid that they had been killed had reawakened my powers and I had sworn then and there to keep fighting for them.

The time we have together is short. Humans live short life spans compared to demons and I know that even Starfire's lifespan will be nothing compared to mine. Are they a chapter in the book that has my name written across the cover? I imagine that if they are, they'll be in a chapter simply known as "Raven's Rebellion" or something.

I know that I'm not alone, that there are others with the same heritage as mine. I've never seen them walk among humans or even willingly associate with them. I'm an oddity but I don't care. For them, for my friends, I'll endure everything that comes my way and then more.

When their time slips away and mine continues on, the days only seconds in my life, I'll continue on for them. I'll continue doing everything that they believed in and know is right. I'll continue fighting crime for them. I'll breath and live every minute for them.

I don't know what tomorrow will bring but it's okay. I don't mind the uncertainty just as long as I can have one more day seeing them and hearing their laughter. I want to hear their voices even if that means I'll have to be sarcastic and push them away.

For them I'd commit murder and theft. I'd break every law ever written and even the ones that had been abandoned just for them. I'd hurt everybody that ever hurt them and I'd be sure to start with Slade. Not because he just hurt Robin, but because he hurt the whole team.

If I could kill my father, I would. I'd bring back something so they could see that Trigon's just a nightmarish memory now. I know they worry that he'll be brought back to Earth and that this time there won't be any stopping him. If I can kill him, if I can do that one thing to reassure them, I'd do it. Someday I'll try and I'll be sure to run when I realize the hopelessness of the situation.

Until I'm strong enough, I'll stay with my friends. I'll put up with Starfire being too cheerful, Robin's obsessive tendencies towards some criminals, and I'll even put up with Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over the nutrients in tofu versus real meat. It's okay. They're alive and for that I'm happy.

For them, I'd give my life. They've seen it with their own eyes how I surrendered myself to save them. Slade and the demons that Trigon gave him would have killed them all if I hadn't surrendered. Even now I can still remember the looks in their eyes as I gave in. The hurt that pierced through the air in a way that no arrow or blade could. I doubt either weapon could hurt more than the looks of hurt that they showed.

There's no medicine either that could heal as quickly as the looks of joy that had shown on their faces when Trigon had been sent back. I wanted to keep doing things that would make them feel that joy. If they could be happy like that for one minute more I would be content.

For them I don't think there's anything that I wouldn't do for them. All they'd have to do is ask me and I'd do it. They don't ask me but when they do, I'll push them away and refuse. That's the Raven they know. That's the Raven they love and accept.

For them I'd stop time so they can stay and do what they want. I'd give them my lifespan but they'll grow weary of life just as I someday will. Someday I'll find somebody stronger than me that'll end my life so I can be with my friends. Hopefully I'll be accepted where they'll go so we can all be together again.

Until then, I'll keep doing whatever I can for them. It's for them that I'll continue on even when their gone and it's for them that I'll never give in and I'll never give up.

* * *

lostmoonchild: And that's a wrap! I just wrote it down and feel that it kind of catches the amount of devotion that Raven secretly feels towards her friends. Okay, I'm going to go and finish the author notes for the rest of the chapters and oneshots so read and review!


End file.
